Malam pertama
by Mizune Tori
Summary: special for some couple... warning Rate M! Fem!Nagisa


Hai...  
Kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini  
kali ini ane berkutat dengan pair Kargisa..  
dan  
ini Fanfic Rate M pertamaku  
Hope you like it  
Disclamer:  
Ansatsu punyanya matsui sensei  
Klo fic abal ini punya saya  
enjoy... 

TENG TENG TENG

Bel gereja berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Seorang wanita bersurai biru dan bermata azure berjalan kedepan altar dengan anggun bersama Ibunya. Gaun pengantin yang dia kenakan sangat cocok dengan parasnya yang cantik itu. Di depan altar, berdirilah sang pastur dan pria bersurai merah yang memakai tuxedo putih.

"O..Okaa-san...Aku gugup." Bisik wanita itu pada ibunya

"Jangan khawatir, Nagisa -chan. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Kata ibunya pada wanita bernama Nagisa itu.

Segera setelah mereka sampai ke depan altar, Sang ibu mengantar Nagisa ke samping pria bersurai merah itu. Setelah itu, sang pastur mulai mengucapkan janji nikah.

"Akabane Karma, bersediakah kau menerima Shiota Nagisa sebagai istrimu,dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan akan tetap setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastur kepada pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawabnya mantap.

"Dan kau, Shiota Nagisa, bersediakah kau menerima Akabane Karma sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan akan tetap setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastur kepada Nagisa .

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Nagisa .

Kemudian, sang pastur mengeluarkan dua cincin dari altar, kemudian memberikan cincin tersebut kepada mempelai. Lalu, mereka berdua saling bertukar cincin.

"Dengan ini saya mengumunkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kamu bisa mencium pengantinmu." Kata sang pastur.

Netra golden bertemu dengan azure. Mereka saling mengeliminasi jarak satu sama lain sampai bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ciuman tersebut disambut dengan meriah oleh kelas 3E, Irina-Sensei, Karasuma-Sensei, Koro-Sensei, serta seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir di momen bahagia tersebut

Jamuan makan telah hadir. Para tamu undangan kemudian menyantap hidangan yang telah disediakan. Para penghuni kelas 3E duduk berkumpul di tempat tersendiri.

"Oi.. Karma ! Akhirnya kau menikah juga! Selamat ya." Kata Maehara dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya, kau juga harus menyusul." Kata Karma dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau tentang Okano, aku belum berani." Kata Maehara malu-malu.

Sementara itu, Nagisa sedang berbincang dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Omedetto, Nagisa-chan. Aku ikut bahagia." Kata Kayano dengan ceria.

"Kisah cinta kalian seperti tokoh di manga kesukaanku." Sahut Fuwa.

"Ne, Nagisa~ Apa yang akan terjadi malam ini ya?" Kata Nakamura dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Ti..Tidak A..da apa-apa k..kok." Jawab Nagisa gugup.

Malampun datang. Pesta yang indah itu telah berakhir. Sekarang Shiota Nagisa, yang telah berubah nama menjadi Akabane Nagisa , Sedang merebahkan diri di ranjang hotel bintang 5 itu.

'Apa itu akan terjadi ya?' Tanya Nagisa dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, sang suami, Akabane Karma keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian privatnya.

"K..Kar..Ma! Ce..cepat Pa..kai baju..mu." Kata Nagisa yang terduduk dengan muka semerah tomat.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Karma dengan nada polos (Heh?Karma polos?)

"Untuk it...Hmph..emh..." Mulut Nagisa dibungkam oleh bibir Karma.

'Hm, lembut sekali..'pikit Karma saat Ia mulai mendorong lidahnya untuk mengabsen deretan gigi putih Nagisa. Benang saliva pun menjulur keluar setelah mencapai Hit ke 20. Ia pun mulai meraba bagian dalam gaun tidur Nagisa, meremas dua bukit kembar dengan rakus sementara bibirnya membuat beberapa memar di leher Nagisa. Nagisa? Tentu saja ia mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya Karma sangat memuaskan bagi Nagisa. Kecupan Karma mulai turun ke bawah dan sampai ke daerah didekat pusar. Nagisa menyadari itu dan mendesah, yang tentu saja membuat libido Karma memuncak.

"H..hei, Nagisa...Boleh kah?" Suara Karma terdengar memecah keheningan.

"i..iya" Kata Nagisa.

Karma pun menindih Nagisa. Perlahan dilepasnya gaun tidur istrinya itu, yang bersamaan dengan tangan Nagisa yang mulai menuju ke penis suaminya itu. Jari-jarinya yang lentik itu memegang kepunyaan Karma dan memompanya secara teratur. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Karma, yang didaulat sebagai murid terpintar pun kehilangan logikanya untuk pertama kalinya.

Karma pun mencium bibir Nagisa yang setengah terbuka. Lidahnya pun langsung memainkan lidah lawannya sembari tangannya meremas daerah femur Nagisa. Dilihatnya bibir Nagisa yang basah karena menampung saliva miliknya yang langsung membuat nafsunya semakin naik.

Karma pun memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang istrinya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat Nagisa, istrinya itu tengah mengerang penuh nafsu sembari ia mempercepat permainannya itu.

"Ah...Kar..ma..La..lagi.." Permintaan mendesah dari sang istri membuat libidonya memuncak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karma tengah memasukan jari kedua saat erangan itu kembali menyapa indra pendengaran Karma.

"Panas~?" Tanyanya dengan nada menenangkan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari bidadari biru kecilnya itu. Dan tanpa permisi, Karma pun memasukan jari ketiga.

Gerakan teratur maju mundur itu sukses membuat Nagisa gila, gila akan aroma suaminya itu. Karma pun mulai menyingkap paha Nagisa yang putih bersih itu. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam Nagisa. Dinding liang Nagisa meremas kepunyaan Karma dan langsung membuat sang empunya itu merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Karma...Ka..karma Ah...Egh.." Erang dan desah Nagisa kembali terdengar.

"Ak..ku...tak..s..sang...gup...la..lagi.." manik azure yang sayu itupun mengeluarkan butiran air mata. Mukanya memerah dan surai birunya berantakan.

"Ak..ku...ma..mau..ke...keluar..akh.." Respon yang sangat menggoda itu pun keluar.

"Akh...ah.." Karma yang telah mengeluarkan benihnya itu telah mencapai kepuasan yang sangat memabukan. Ia pun mengeluarkan punyanya yang telah melemas itu, lalu membaringkan diri disamping istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa.." Bisiknya lembut pada istrinya yang telah tertidur itu.

Fin


End file.
